1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speed-sensing devices in general, and more particularly to a speed-sensing device which use tone wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle axle assemblies which provide speed-sensing devices associated therewith for antilock braking systems or traction control as examples are well known in the art. In such systems, speed-sensing equipment is conventionally located at the ring-gear flange of the differential assembly or directly affixed to a trunnion extending from and being integral with the ring gear flange. The speed-sensing equipment normally comprises a speed-sensing transducer mounted on an axle shaft so as to face an exciter wheel or tone wheel mounted to an axle housing and provided with a plurality of gear teeth axially aligned with the speed-sensing transducer. Such a system has various disadvantages including complexity of aligning the tone wheel with the speed-sensing transducer and retaining the speed-sensing transducer on the axle shaft.
Thus, the known speed-sensing devices of the vehicle axle assemblies, including but not limited to those discussed above, and methods for assembling thereof, although proven to be acceptable for various vehicular driveline applications, are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their performance and cost. With this in mind, a need exists to develop an improved speed-sensing assembly of a vehicle axle apparatus and a method of assembling thereof that advance the art.